Assignments
by Suzu-chan08
Summary: Me, an ice block asshole, a school project that involves marriage, an assigned child plus low blood sugar equals a x.x Sakura.
1. Chapter I

A/N: I don't know why so many people like Life As A Teacher. Sorry to say but I am discontinuing it, it will be started from fresh, it will be called," Life Impregnated By An Uchiha." ^_^…Okay, so I kind of changed the story, it's more of a mix between Life as a Teacher and Life Impregnated By An Uchiha.

**Summary: **Me+ ice block (with a pole up his ass, if I may say so) + school project that involves marriage + an assigned child + low blood sugar = a x_x Sakura.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Want more chapters? Write more Reviews! Review! They help me update faster! **_

_This story is dedicated to my dead rabbit, Nibbles. May he rest in peace._

**.x.**

Yawning, I snuggled up to my favorite stuffed bunny, Mr. Nibbles. Huh, that was weird. I never remembered Mr. Nibbles being warm, hard and… breathing? Wait what? My eyes quickly fluttered open, I soon came face to face to bare chest.

What the _**HELL?**_

I pushed whoever was in my bed to the floor; they collided to the ground with a heavy thud. I eeped before grabbing the real Mr. Nibbles and hugging him to my chest. A groan came from the floor," What the heck was that for?"

I eeped once more. It could talk. I mean…well of course it could talk since it's a human but still! I whimpered, hugging my bunny closer to me. In a matter of seconds up came a black-haired man. Wait let me rephrase myself.

A _shirtless_ black-haired man.

I felt my cheeks heat up," Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house? And why are you shirtless?"

He clicked his tongue, irritated," I live here, remember? We're partners for the health assignment."

x.

_Anko stood at the front of the classroom, waiting for her students to calm down._

"_Oh, shut up already, it's just one little assignment that involves you taking care of a child! Tomorrow meet in the front of the elementary with your husband or wife to pick up your assigned kid. Now get out of my classroom! _

_.x._

I gave a tiny shriek as I remembered. I felt like banging my head up against the wall, I couldn't believe that I'd been assigned with the _the _friggin Ice Cube of St. Leaf Academy. My entire face turned beet red when I noticed that he _still _didn't have a damn shirt on.

Is it getting hot in here or what?

"P-put a shirt on!"

He stood from the floor, smirking, as he trapped me on my bed," Why? Is it a problem, _dear_?"

That's when everything went black… I hope I didn't crush Mr. Nibbles.

.x.

I know it's short, expect more soon.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiya, everyone! ^_^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Want more chapters? Write more Reviews! Review! They help me update faster! **_

* * *

I opened my eyes hesitantly, scared of what I might find when I did. Emerald clashed with onyx. My green eyes widening, I took a deep breath before letting out an ear-splitting scream.

The black-haired man was sitting on one of my bedroom chairs clutching his ears though now he had on clothes – thank god. I looked around to see Mr. Nibbles tucked under my arm and my covers lain across me. I slowly crawled to the end of my bed after making a quick check that I had clothes on.

In a high voice I managed," Erm, sorry about the scream… Er, Sasuke, right?" He to his hands off his ears and gave me an intense look.

Eep!

"Hn."

Now I had remembered, he had come over last night to drop off his stuff and set up his things in the spare room of my house. He must have finished late and accidently wandered into my room.

A few seconds later my stomach growled," Make me food. Now." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, my inner Sakura coming out.

He raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst," Whatever, your highness." Once he had left the room I fell back against my bed, I picked up Mr. Nibbles and held him high in the air.

"This can't be happening…right?" I muttered to my childhood toy.

"…"

I whined." What should I do, Nib-Nib?"

"…"

"I know he's attractive, but that doesn't mean anything."

"…"

"Exactly! He could have HIV or AIDS! But I didn't sleep with him, so I don't really see how that matters…"

"…"

I was shaking my head quickly to get the image of him shirtless out of my mind while I got out of bed and headed towards my closet to get my school uniform.

I closed my door and slipped out of my sweats and t-shirt to change into the white elbow length shirt, a mini peach sweater that also went above my elbows, a tie decorated in black, gray and peach with a matching skirt. I had left the white undershirt out instead of tucked in while I scrambled around my room looking for my contacts.

Frowning, I opened my glasses' case that sat by my television and slipped on the slim black frames.

Once I finished, I strode down the stairs, typing my hair into a low ponytail that hung over my shoulder. But as soon as my foot touched the last step, my nose started to burn. I coughed, my nose wrinkling in disgust at the horrible stench that was coming from the kitchen.

Hesitantly, I walked into the kitchen doorway to see Sasuke throwing pans – which contained unrecognizable items stuck to them - into the sink. When the raven noticed my presence, he rushed past me muttering," Come on, we'll be late."

What? "But…what about breakf-"

"Hn, we'll get something on the way," Sasuke grabbed my wrist and roughly dragged me out of MY house.

What a gentlemen, ne?

* * *

The air riffled through my pink locks as I stood by Anko in front of the elementary school. We waited for all the couples to arrive, once they did she announced," These are children and you must remember that. Do not frighten them, they will cry. Do not tease them, they will cry. Do not mock them. They. Will. _Cry_. Do you understand? These are real eating, breathing children not toys. Also, this is about half you're grade. And if you corrupt any of them, I swear, you will find my boot stuck up you're a-"

"Anko-san! There you are!" A curvy black-haired lady dressed in a colorful dress approached us, her nametag reading _Hello, my name is…Kurenai_.

Huh, I can only wonder what her name is.

"Ah, Kurenai, these are the big brats from the Academy. Shall we go meet the little brats now?" Anko shifted toward the lady, shooting her a small smile.

She smiled nervously," Uhm…Anko-san, remember last time you came to greet the children? I think it's best if you stay out here where they can't see you."

"That was a long time ago!"

"Soshe-kun had to transfer schools!"

Our teacher grumbles before glaring at us fierily, as though we've just shaved her head or something. Taking that as our que to get the hell away, we followed Kurenai inside.

_Mr. Nibbles, wish me luck!_

* * *

As soon as we stepped inside the elementary school, I felt a giddy feeling go through me. There were so many shorties! And they were so cuuuuutttteeee!

Smiling, Kurenai started to pass out folders to every couple," Okay, inside is basically all the information on the child you're assigned to. All of the works like his or hers name, birthday, personality, likes, dislikes, and more. If you name help finding your child just ask one of the teachers or helpers.

After everyone dispersed, I looked into our folder.

_Name: Aikomi, Mai_

_Gender: F_

_Grade/Age: 3__rd__ / Eight years old_

_Birthday: _

_Appearance: Midnight black hair, falls below the waist. Dark green eyes and a beauty mark under right eye. _

_Personality: Quiet, isolated, doesn't get along with other kids, commitment issues, etc._

_Notes: _

_Parents: No good bonds with parents, they're always on business trips. Teachers take turns letting them stay at their house._

_Likes: * As you spend time with your child you must fill out the empty portions on this worksheet*_

_Dislikes: _

And the list went on. But also, inside the folder was the journal that they're child would keep and write in every day.

I jumped slightly when I noticed someone's presence by me," Ah, Sasuke, shall we?"

He hn'd before brushing past me, signaling for me to come on. As we walked, something caught my eye.

By the wall were 3 girls, two were standing obviously trying to convince the third one to join them. One of the girls, her light caramel hair in a short ponytail and freckles dancing on her cheeks, spoke up," Mm…Mai-chan, come play Ninja with us. It'll be fun!"

Said Mai turned away from them," You're annoying, Freckle-Face." The brunette's bottom lip started to tremble as the blonde girl next to them put her arm around her shoulder.

"_Hey_! You don't have to be mean! Get over yourself!" The little girl had an American accent, making it obvious that she came from America.

Before I knew it, I was crouched down to the little girl's level.

"Hey, why don't you guys go play? I'll talk to her."

After the girls had walked away, I turned towards the black-haired child, sitting down beside her.

She was truly adorable and looked exactly like a china doll. Her shiny midnight colored hair hung down her shoulder, falling to the floor. She wore a cute green dress that went with her dress. I noticed in she was gripping the bottom of her dress, most likely upset at her actions.

Beside her, were two green ribbons, and that's when I got an idea.

"Hey, Mai-chan. Have you ever had pigtails before?"

The eight-year old glanced at me, her eyes sparkling.

_Bingo._

* * *

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?" I glanced at her, fingering the small charm on my light pink bracelet. _I wonder how Mr. Nibbles doing all alone at home, poor baby. _She was staring at the pink ice cream in my hand.

Mai held up her vanilla ice cream to my face," Want some? "

I narrowed my eyes playfully at her. "Eh, you want some of mine too, don't you?" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, her lips forming a pout.

I reached down and took a bite of her ice cream before putting mine near her mouth, she smiled brightly before taking bite of mine.

The little girl turned to the other person next to us," Sasuke-kun! Try some of Sakura-chan's ice cream!"

He looked down at her," Hn. I don't like sweets."

She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion," But don't you like Sakura-chan?"

Rolling his eyes, he bent down to my level and swiped the tip of his tongue in my ice cream. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as the raven to one glance at me and smirked before straightening up.

"That's better!" As my house came into view, Mai grew more tired, and soon she was propped onto Sasuke's back snoring lightly.

We walked into the house before we laid Mai down on one of the couches. There was an awkward silence as we both just stood there.

"I-I guess I'll go prepare dinner now!" I bolted into the kitchen without a second thought. I went over to the sink to retrieve the pans.

Oh golly.

It was as though something died, came back alive, and then died again. The pans were truly horrendous. I wondered out loud in horror," Sasuke….what in the world did you do to my pans?"

"..they were already like that," he appeared in the doorway. I shook my head, "No wa-"

"I'll buy you new ones, stop being annoying." I glared at his retreating form before picking up his phone that was on the counter.

I ran past him, throwing his phone by his foot, the back coming off, "Yeah, you better, jackass!" I then proceeded to grab my phone and run into the nearest bathroom where I locked myself in. Because as much of a tough puppy I am, I'm still a coward.

Did that make any sense at all?

Eh, whatever.

While in the bathroom, I used my phone to order chinese food, and when I was done I heard something. It sounded like an automatic razor, it soon turned off but then I heard a click.

"Hn. I wonder if stuffed bunnies are flame-resistant?" I scoffed, he was so bluffing.

I yelled from the bathroom, "Hah! Nice one, but my room is locked.

It was silent until I heard jingling as something was dropped in front of my door, my eyes widened in horror.

My backpack…had my keys in it.

It was only a second later, before I had thrown open the door. But what I saw made me drop to my knees. In Sasuke's hands was Mr. Nibbles, his head shaved off and the tip of his foot slightly burnt.

He dropped it to the floor, and glared at me," We may be partners but stay the fuck out of my way, you pink-haired bitch."

As he walked away, I scrambled to my beheaded bunny, my eyes watering. I choked out a sob, the tears pouring down my cheeks.

* * *

_Seven-year old Sakura cried hid next to her backyard patio, in the grass. She could hear her parent worrying over her. _

"_Saito-kun! Where's my baby? Sakura-chan?"_

_The little girl rubbed at her forehead, remembering the taunting kids in her class. But thinking about it, only made her cry harder._

_But suddenly, she heard the crunching of grass as someone walked through it. When she opened her eyes, she met a cute blue eyes bunny._

"_Why, hello there! I'm Mr. Nibbles, can I be your friend?" _

_She obviously failed to notice the hand that let the bunny loose when she made a grab for it. The pinkette squealed," Of course!" she then looked up to see her grandfather looking down at her._

"_Now, Sakura, you must take extra care of this bunny, understood?"_

_She nodded furiously, happy to have such a cute and kind friend. Her grandfather, held out his hand," Now shall we go inside before your mother faints?" _

_He was awarded with a brilliant smile before they headed inside of their home._

_.x.  
_

_An eleven-year old Sakura stood by a hospital bed, her eyes red from crying. Her mother, Evangeline, stood on the other side of the bed, her usually beautiful blonde ringlets in a tragic bun._

_Evangeline spoke in English to her father," Daddy, come on. You can-"Her voice cracked the more she spoke, sobs building up. Sakura's father, Saito, wrapped his arms around his wife, tears streaked down his cheeks. _

_Clutching Sakura was her grandmother who was trying hard to be strong for her love and her family. Unable to take it, the eleven-year old threw herself at the bed, clutching her grandfather's hand, "you can't die!" She sobbed into his palm as he shakily drew his other hand to pet her hand._

"_Take..care of Mr. Nibbles ad your family and b-be strong. I…lo...ve you all so much. " That was the last thing he heard out of her grandfather's mouth before he passed away from cancer. _

_Sakura screamed as hard as she could, her voice echoing off the building. All of her family circled around the dead body; her mother was wailing more than a new born baby as she clutched at her father's sheets._

"_Daddy!"_

"_Jerry!"_

"_Grandpa!"_

* * *

Sakura's nails clung to the floor, her body wracking with heart-wrenching sobs. She finally looked up a few seconds later, her face covered in hatred.

"Fucking. Asshole."

This. Means. War.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter. If anyone noticed, there was a bit of foreshadowing earlier:**

"_Hm?" I glanced at her, fingering the small charm on my light pink bracelet. I wonder how Mr. Nibbles doing all alone at home, poor baby. She was staring at the pink ice cream in my hand. _

**The bracelet was a cancer support bracelet. I doubted anyone was going to catch that anyways.**

**I'll update the third chapter sometime soon, I'm busy with family things at the moment and more so wish me luck! xP**

**P.S. Who knew Sasuke could be such a dick?**

_**Want more chapters? Write more Reviews! Review! They help me update faster! **_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel like such a troll! I'm sorry to all the readers, because I didn't update in months. I apologize, so I'm going to start updating again. I hope you all can forgive me! 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Want more chapters? Write more Reviews! Review! They help me update faster! **_

* * *

Sakura let out a small squeak, as the silver needle pierced her once again. She reached behind her and pulled out another plain band aid for her bleeding finger. The fifth finger to bleed since she started this.

Mr. Nibbles stared up at her from her lap and she grabbed the needle again, she couldn't give up just yet, he needed her.

In another hour, Mr. Nibbles head was back on, but because of the teenager's poor sewing skills, it was horribly sloppy. But she was satisfied, and cuddled him softly to her chest as she kicked off all of her supplies onto the floor and softly drifted to sleep.

O.O

The morning went by in a hurry. After helping Mai get ready, they walked down into the kitchen to get something to eat when Sakura remembered she couldn't cook anything because she didn't have any pans or ingredients.

"Hmm. Mai, do you just wanna go get something on our way to school?" Sakura asked, looking down at the small child.

Mai nodded before running off to go grab her shoes while Sakura crept back upstairs and peeked into Sasuke's room. The sound of faint snoring pleased her, seeing as she had no intention of waking him.

After grabbing her keys from her room (and putting Mr. Snuggles in her backpack), she hopped down the stairs and hurried out of the house with Mai in tow.

* * *

Later that day, as Sakura's class was ending, Anko had pulled her to the side,"Haruno, so I've recently heard that you're bilingual. Is that correct?"

The teenager nodded, her pink bangs framing her face.

"Well then, you're going to be taking care of another because she's from America and half the time people don't know what in the world she is saying. Have fun!" Then she shoved a folder in her arms and made her way out of the classroom.

The pinkette blinked, sighing as she realized what she just got in. Good thing she likes children.

Since it was lunch time, she needed to go pick her charges. It was a great that the teachers decided that the younger children would just have their classes in the high school to create less conflicts.

As she walked down the hallway, she opened the folder that Anko had given her.

_[ Name: May, Aileen_

_Gender: F_

_Grade/Age: 3rd / Eight years old_

_Birthday: July, 25_

_Appearance: Honey colored hair, ends below shoulders. Dark brown eyes._

_Personality: Loud, bossy, loyal, leader, pleasant, listening issues, etc. _

_Notes: _

_Came to Japan this year, used to live in America._

_Speaks Japanese half the time, is more comfortable with English. _

_Parents: Spends more time with the nanny, than her parents. _

_Likes: * As you spend time with your child you must fill out the empty portions of this worksheet*_

_Dislikes: ]_

"I always get the ones that need help…" Sakura muttered as she opened the door to one of the children classrooms'.

* * *

Thus, that was how Sakura ended up with two little girls watching her every move as she wandered around her kitchen wondering what to make for dinner.

Turning towards the children," Uh, is leftovers okay?" After receiving their nods, the pinkette prepared their food and then headed for her living room, all that was left was to decide on what to watch while eating and…eat.

The three sat on the carpeted floor of Sakura's living room, as she flipped through the channels. Stopping on an anime about princesses, even though the screen filled with pink hurt her eyes Sakura questioned the little girls," What about this?" Mai's eyes lit up in interest while Aileen's darkened in detest.

"Noooooooo! Princesses are stupid and there's too much pink, I hate that color," Aileen detested, pointedly looking at Sakura. Well then… Also, wasn't every girl supposed to have a small phase where all she could think of was pink and ruffles?

Mai's head snapped towards the other girl," They are not and pink is pretty!" More surprises, seeing as Sakura hasn't heard the girl speak that loudly yet.

"They are too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

As soon as Sakura started to feel a migraine coming on, she knew she should stop this argument. "How about we watch that new ninja series? I think there could be some princess in that?" The girls agreed, Aileen becoming interested as soon as she heard ninja and Mai sticking to princesses.

Phew, Sakura was already worn out and it was only the first day of having both of them. It'll get easier, right? …..right?

* * *

A/N: Sorry, if the chapter wasn't that good, I'll continue to work harder. I'll also try to update quicker and with longer chapter, as well as with my other stories. =D Oh, and I'd appreciate it if anyone has any ideas for this story and any of my others, I get writers block easily, so I'd really like help (writers block is mostly the reason this chapter was short and not that good).

_**Want more chapters? Write more Reviews! Review! They help me update faster! **_


End file.
